And so we beat on
by Dawsongirlxo
Summary: Jack and Rose have both survived but are hurt deeply from the sinking. will there love be able to get them through anything or will it all fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**A N: hey everyone, this is my new fanfic 'and so we beat on' I really hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. Just to let you know, the story is going to switch between Jack and Rose. Please take the time to review, and I hope you have a nice read: D**

I stared up at the statue of liberty, my face numb from crying and from the chilling rain falling upon it. The moment I had left Jack, my heart had shattered into a million pieces. It felt so wrong to be without him despite the fact that I had only known him for 3 short, beautiful days. He was my soul mate and no one could ever replace him.

I reached my hands into the pockets of Cal's jacket, trying to cool them from the chill that would forever be inside of me, when my hands brushed upon some paper stacks. I pulled them out I saw that it was not in fact paper, but stacks of hundred dollar bills. Curiously I placed my hand in the other deep pocket and froze when my palm closed around a cold metal chain. I knew what this was going to be and not yet ready to see the heart of the ocean, I let it fall back into the pocket. I gave one final glance to the statue and turned around to face and officer with a clipboard

"Excuse me miss, may I have your name" he asked kindly. Without any hesitation, as if it where the most natural thing in the world I replied,

"Dawson, Rose Dawson"

The name sounded so right. So much more right than my last, and from now on I knew that I would forever be 'Miss Dawson' when the titanic sunk, Rose Dewitt Bukater

Just then something caught my eye. I turned to see a lady comforting her to little girls who were crying for their father. My heart instantly went out to them. i started to slowly approach them and as I got closer I realised that the family was the same as the one I saw on the life boats. I could tell by their clothes, that they were 3rd class. I knew that they had probably lost everything they had on the titanic. I slowly reached my hand into the coat pocket and took out a stack of bills. One of the little girls looked up and gave me a small sad smile.

"Hello" I said nervously. The mother looked up and smiled brightly

"Hello my dear, what can I do for you?" she asked gently

"There is something I'd like to give you" I said showing her the money. Her eyes and the children's eyes widened in shock

"Oh no I couldn't possibly" she uttered, shaking her head slightly

"Please" I begged "I have plenty of money and I would really like you to have this" I placed the money in the palm of the woman's palm and closed her fingers around it.

"Bless you darling" said the lady. A hint of joy was now starting to show in her sad eyes.

"Goodbye" I said realising her hand and giving her a smile.

"Bye" chorused the two girls together. Grinning to myself I turned away but the smile soon left me as I remembered what had happened. A hot tear slid down my check. I quickly wiped it away and went to go and look for something to eat.

As I moved of the ship I was bombarded by journalist wanting to know about the sinking and family's looking to see if their loved ones had survived. I fought my way through the crowd and started to run until I found an empty park bench. I walked wearily over and through myself upon it. I curled up and started to cry myself to sleep. I was woken by a slight whimpering. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The man looked slightly like… No it couldn't be I must be imagining things, but as the figure kicked a bin and gave out a cry of disappear, I knew he was real.

"Jack" I quivered. The person stopped dead in his tracks, shook he's head and continued walking. I jumped off the bench and ran after him.

"Jack" I yelled "Jack it's me Rose" I grabbed his hand and spun his around. And gasped. It was Jack alright. Tears were pouring from his beautiful blue eyes. He cupped my face in his hands

"Rose" he whispered. I nodded. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly

"I thought I'd lost you" he cried. By now we both had tears streaming down our faces

"The deceased list had Rose Dewitt Bukater written on it. I thought I'd lost you" he repeated.

I pushed away from Jacks grasp and looked into his stunning eyes.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater is dead Jack" I said shaking my head violently "she died on the titanic. She died, and Rose Dawson was born"

I studied his face to see what his reaction would be. Slowly I started to see a boyish grin appear on his face.

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled my lips to his. The kiss was even more thrilling than the first. We had different emotions bubbling up inside than we did before. But the fact still remand that Jack was my soul mate, and for as long as we lived we would be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A N: hey everyone thanks for the reads** **J** **I will be writing more for Roses point of view more often than Jacks just because it's a lot easier. I hope you enjoy and please review xx**

 **Jacks POV**

.I was slowing fading out of the real word and into dream land. I knew I had to stop myself, I understood the danger of falling asleep could be, but surly just a little nap couldn't hurt. The sea was now silent apart from the shuddering breaths coming from Rose and I.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine" I smiled inside as I heard Rose softly singing our song and despite myself fell into a deep sleep. All of a sudden I was falling through freezing water. I knew that I had to swim. My life deepened on it. I pulled myself up and up with what little arm strength I had but I couldn't reach it was too far away. I was slowly running out of air …going…going …

I sat bolt upright in bed and looked around the posh room. The white star hotel was offering accommodation for the titanic survivors. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and was surprised when it came away damp. The ship scared me. Not only had it almost ruined me and Roses life, but it haunted my sleep as well. I spun onto my stomach and looked across at Rose. Her red curls were spread across her white pillow and her full lips was pressed firmly shut. She was stunning, I had no idea how on earth someone like her fell in love with someone like me. L couldn't help it. I reached over and kissed her ruby mouth. A slight smile fell upon her lips. She turned over so she was facing away from me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

 **Roses POV**

I woke up and sighed as the beautiful smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the air. I covered a yawn and sat up rubbing my eyes. I walked up behind Jack

"Mr Dawson do you happen to have any flaws what so ever" I asked loudly making him jump.

"I have never met a man that can cook" I laughed raising my eyebrows. Jack spun around, his eyes shining

"My ma said that when I find the woman I love she will be highly impressed that I can cook" I smiled

"She is" I laughed

"Coffees on the table "said Jack pointing to a little desk"

"Lovely" I kissed him on the cheek as a reached the coffee a queasy filling came over me.

"Are you ok" asked Jack with worry in his eyes. I gave as forced laugh

"Oh yes I'm fine, I just fill a little bit ill. Is it ok if I go to have a bath?" I questioned

"Of course"

As I walked up to the bathroom my head was filled with questions. Why did that happen I haven't got sick in years?

When I heard the water tricked into the bath my questions ceased. As I undressed I found a bruise on my shoulder and a scratch along my leg. I figured that the bruise was from Cal but the scratch remanded a mystery. The Water was warm and seemed to seep deep into my bones. I let out a sigh and pulled my head under, watching my red curl bob on the surface. Suddenly I was back on titanic. I lost Jack, as I scanned the freezing water

"Jack" I screamed despite to find him "Jack". Just then my mouth was flooded with salt water. A man trying to keep float using me! I went up to get some air but was pulled back down. I was drowning I couldn't breathe. My lunges felt as if they were going to burst any minute.

"Rose, Rose" I could feel my body being shaken. I pulled open my clamped eyes to see Jack studying me worriedly.

"Are you ok" he whispered

I shook my head and hot tears started rolling down my face.

Jack reached down and picked me up out of the bath then wrapped me in a towel and carried me into the living room and onto the loveseat, me sitting on his lap crying into his chest.

"What happened" Jack gently asked, stroking my wet hair

I started to speck but collapsed back into Jacks muscular body

"It's not far Jack" I cried "that ship has scared us both and now we'll never be able to escape it"

Jack looked thoughtful for a minute

"I know what that's what it must seem like" he said slowly "when my parents died I thought I would never be happy again. I thought that there death and ruined my life" he paused "but I was wrong Rose. At first their death was the first thing I thought about in morning and last thing I thought about at night but over time that changed. There death actually made me a stronger person and made me realise that we could die any day so we need to make each day count and live in honour of them."

I sat quietly for a minute taking everything he said in.

"So your saying that we need to live on and make our life count in honour of the people who lost their life's on the Titanic" asked

"yes" agreed Jack, nodding


End file.
